


我家的O好像跟别人不太一样？

by Carna



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carna/pseuds/Carna
Summary: 配对：omega！莫扎特/alpha！萨列里，斜线有意义，非常有意义！警告：OA！OA！OA！NC-17，我流ABO，非常非常OOC





	我家的O好像跟别人不太一样？

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：omega！莫扎特/alpha！萨列里，斜线有意义，非常有意义！  
> 警告：OA！OA！OA！NC-17，我流ABO，非常非常OOC

萨列里几乎是以逃跑的姿势上了马车，在贵族们的议论声中离那个耀眼的天才越来越远。他知道接下来仍有酒会，此番匆忙离去一定会让他成为酒会间的半个话题。不过这样也好，就这样给维也纳留下一个新晋音乐家与老派宫廷乐师交恶的印象吧。右手下意识捂上胸口，莫扎特的音乐仍徘徊在那里难以消散。

回到府邸的第一件事是让管家取来地窖珍藏的酒。面对老管家写满不赞同的脸，他选择背过身去假装没看见。关门声掩盖了管家的叹息，萨列里扯松领花透口气，给自己倒了酒，试图借此压下浑身的躁动。

当然不负众望失败了。

更过分的是，随着酒瓶渐空，他拼命想要忘掉的金色脑袋反而开始频频出现在他眼前。自然是莫扎特，今晚名声大作的天才。他是如此耀眼，指挥时的神情专注而骄傲。他沉浸在自己的音乐中，并企图将所有人都拉下深渊。酒精让萨列里想起了小混蛋在他虚张声势地警告后没有忍住的笑声——甚至连卡瓦列里都“背叛”了他——还有之前递给他乐谱时夸张的行礼，那时他的脸上是画了金色的星星吗？或许只是玻璃灯罩映出的倒影吧。

夜晚的窗照出了他模糊的脸，欲罢不能的痴迷让那显得陌生起来。萨列里清醒了些，意识到自己喝醉了。他转身将酒杯放下，杯底磕在桌上发出沉重的一响。他有点被吓到了，慌忙捞起外套，匆匆闯入深夜。

老管家默默熄灭了加热牛奶的火。

后半夜凉爽的风并没有让萨列里感觉好些，不如说酒精的劲头又开始在他身体里横冲直撞。他深切怀疑自己有没有好好走直线，很快，小酒馆人群的欢呼声和糜烂的灯光就告诉他，显然没有。不远处的灯火摇晃着朝他靠拢，泛起一阵朦胧的橘，有点像……有点像莫扎特在演奏厅灯光映衬下变调的金发。这会儿倒没有初见时那般刺眼了。

他感觉自己站不稳了，小酒馆的光摇晃得越发厉害，那片混沌的暖色就要直接撞进他怀里。萨列里眼前甚至出现了莫扎特眼下的星群，随即他惊慌地看到那片星星炸裂开，变成星屑落向人间，将他砸个措手不及。

维也纳夏季的一个深夜，没人看到他们严肃的宫廷乐师出没在破破烂烂的小酒馆，并且在门口被一个底盘不稳的醉汉扯了个跟头，滚了一身新鲜的泥土。顺便说，这个胆敢摔跤也拉上萨列里垫背的倒霉鬼正是彼时名声大噪的音乐天才，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。时年26岁的音乐大师，刚刚结束《后宫诱逃》的成功演出，立刻溜出了城堡剧院，找到这个小酒馆，将他得来的不菲收入挥霍一空。他实在是太开心了，因此喝得有些得意忘形。巴黎时的冷遇、主教的压迫在这会儿一扫而空，就连那个刻薄的罗森伯格也被他气跑了，让他能够全心全意投入到音乐中。

除了一个人。

莫扎特有一瞬间的清醒，继而觉得还不如就这么醉下去。这片刻的清明让他觉得小酒馆里的人们过于热情了，将维也纳凉爽的夏夜烧得太过灼热。他拨开狂欢的人群，从热闹中脱出，撞进浓稠的黑夜里。

——毫不客气地被自己绊了一跤，将黑夜也一并扯倒了。

“……莫扎特？”萨列里摔出一身汗，这个人纠缠了他一个白天半个夜晚，现在甚至想让他把另外半个也搭进去。

眼前这一滩快要看不出人形的莫扎特大师正忙于将自己从地上——和萨列里身上——解救出来，闻言他抬头看着萨列里的脸，后知后觉绽放出一个笑脸：“啊，是您，萨列里大师。”他脸上的金屑在昏暗中晃晕了大师的脸，“您是来接我回家的吗？”

我不是我没有您别乱说。

萨列里一脸严肃正要拒绝，忽然在包围两人的浓重酒气中闻到了一些味道，一些他之前没有注意过但绝对是这个醉酒的音乐家身上的味道。

“莫扎特，”他伸手扶住了好不容易站起来的莫扎特，压抑的酒劲似乎又涌上了头，让他失礼地贴近了莫扎特的脸，埋入对方颈窝，然后深深吸了口气，“您是不是发情了？”

 

我一定是疯了，萨列里想，才会把这个折磨了他大半天的发情中的omega拖回自己家。他自己的意识也并不清醒，竟然觉得迎门的老管家一脸欣慰。

将莫扎特放到客房的床上时，萨列里已经不太能闻到那种独特的荷尔蒙的味道了，他由衷希望这不是因为被熏了一路而习惯了。管家端来了水和牛奶，放在外厅没有进来。萨列里的衣角被那个烧迷糊了的家伙揪在手里，而自己的指头怎么也用不上力。好不容易让他放开，萨列里才得以出去喝口水缓解紧张的情绪。他没有意识到自己在紧张，也没有意识到有什么不对劲，直到一杯温水下肚，身后一个高热的物体撞上来胡乱抚摸自己的胸，这位大师才勉强从omega的气味里分辨出另外一种味道，那是他自己的信息素，同样充盈在这间客房。

醉酒且发情的莫扎特有着比白天更加充沛的活力，他从背后拥抱住闻起来棒极了的大师，鼻子在对方的后颈来回嗅闻，却没能找到那个能让他开心起来的腺体。哦对，他的大师是一个alpha来着。莫扎特有点为此而生气，伸手拆掉了松松垮垮的领花丢到地上，然后迫不及待地解开扣子，伸进去抚摸那具他肖想了至少一个白天加半个夜晚的身体。这显然让alpha警觉起来，一个用力掰开了他的手，试图离开这个危险的怀抱。然后就被莫扎特顺势一推，双双倒在柔软的长毛地毯上。

屋子里贴心地燃着半只烛火，莫扎特的脸笼罩在晃动的阴影中，他眼中浓厚的醉意和热情灼伤了萨列里，逼着他转而盯着半张脸上破碎的星辰。萨列里想要将他推开，最终却闭上了眼，将自己撑起一点，主动亲吻上那张甜蜜的唇。他的叹息被对方的唇舌堵在了喉中，变得有些压抑痛苦。莫扎特开心而专注地亲吻他的大师，手老实地捧着他的脸，拨弄指尖触到的柔软胡须。他想要带给他快乐。

萨列里的衬衣被他扯开，光裸的胸膛被莫扎特背心上的蕾丝磨得很痒。他艰难地把手挤进两人之间试图去解开对方的衣服，这让莫扎特惊喜地放过了他的唇，主动扔掉了自己的背心马甲，黑衬衣脱到一半就迫不及待地去吻大师的唇。然而他柔软的颈饰让萨列里更加崩溃，推拒着想要离开。莫扎特不管，他整个人都压在大师身上，挤开他的双腿将自己安顿进去。他啃咬着萨列里丰满的下唇，然后舔起周围老成的小胡子。莫扎特已经完全兴奋起来，感觉到后穴正在渗出滑腻的体液，多半已经打湿了薄薄的夏裤。

“啊……大师……萨列里……”喘息在亲吻间溢出喉咙，他感受到萨列里的手伸进了他的裤子，浅浅地抚慰那个柔软湿润的地方，这令他不自觉地扭动起了胯，隔着裤子与萨列里灼热的性器摩擦在一起，“……您喜欢我的音乐吗？”

他湿漉漉的样子闯进萨列里蜜棕色的眼睛里，那只抽动的手停下了。萨列里垂下眼，不肯再动。莫扎特不开心了，明明这个人浑身上下都在诉说着喜欢——除了那张被他蹂躏许久的嘴。沃尔夫冈·现实主义·行动派·不是一般的omega·莫扎特直起身，在萨列里反应过来前，一把拽掉了大师的裤子，然后撩起一边的腿放在自己腰间，略带羞涩地抹了把自己的体液，将滑腻的指尖刺进了alpha的后穴里。

萨列里愕然，撑起半身再次想要推开，却被莫扎特的狂热制止。他不敢说出真实的想法，并深深为此感到痛苦。但眼下，究竟是谁更痛苦一些？萨列里呼出一口浊气，光裸的后背重新挨上地毯，放弃似地向莫扎特打开了自己。属于两个人的体液不断被推进更深的地方，他能够感觉到身体的兴奋，两个人的皮肤挨挨蹭蹭，将萨列里的体温传染得更高。他抬起手揽过毛茸茸的脑袋与自己亲吻，唇齿间发出濡湿的声音。萨列里的指尖持续揉弄莫扎特的腺体，带起一阵酥麻的战栗。他用大腿蹭了蹭莫扎特的腰窝，低哑着示意：“可以了。”紧接着肉体的痛苦将他的尾音掐灭在喉咙深处。他颤抖着闭上眼，星光消失在他眼中。

莫扎特有点慌，温暖的烛火在那瞬间熄灭了，月光让萨列里看起来格外苍白。他喊着“萨列里”“萨列里”，甚至大胆地叫他“安东尼奥”。亲吻接连落在萨列里的身体上，试图给予安抚，直到萨列里虚扶在他后颈的手重新活动起来，轻轻按压揉弄那块皮肤。他捞过萨列里的一只手，滑落的荷叶袖口却阻碍他与大师十指相扣，莫扎特气恼地甩了下袖子，转头在对方大腿内侧啃咬亲吻。他在默许下缓缓地抽动，试图找一个让萨列里舒服的地方，然而不管他怎么努力，萨列里看起来都没有特别兴奋。于是他抚弄起萨列里滚烫的性器，滑腻地撸动，满意地感受到身下人一口气没提上来，变成了半句诱人的呜咽，眼角残存的泪水仿佛在谴责他这个多余的动作。

莫扎特满腔的爱意无法传达，于是加大幅度抽送起来。萨列里高热的身体让他感觉很好，肉体的愉悦将他的大脑搅得一片狼藉。但他仍不能满足，也不能让萨列里满足。黑暗悄悄吞噬了他的一角，萨列里感到性器的痛楚和从中升起的极大快感。他没有压抑呻吟，但克制就是他本身。

这样就很好。粗重的喘息渐渐重合，萨列里率先达到顶点，胀起的结熨烫着莫扎特的手。

莫扎特感受到一手的滑腻，内心因此得到极大满足。他操着自己憧憬的大师，omega的身体深处还在不断渗出甜美的液体。这太疯狂了。他模糊地想，放纵地将手指伸进去，失控地揉压那个敏感的地方。莫扎特哭着射了出来，后颈的腺体被萨列里温柔地抚慰着。

两个人的气味以另一种方式交缠融合在一起。

莫扎特极度困倦之中还在想，一定不要太丢人直接昏到地上去，却没想到被萨列里搂在了怀里。他没忍住，不安分地扭半天找到一个舒服的姿势，睡着了。

——晚安，萨列里。我好爱您。

END

没什么意义的后续：

事后萨列里将莫扎特洗干净扔到了另一间干净的客房里，下定决心这事没发生过。罪恶的长毛地毯自然被销毁了，老管家表示这真是极大的浪费。


End file.
